Więzienne towarzystwo
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Fanfik eksperymentalny. Syriusz miał coś, czego mógł się trzymać w Azkabanie i dzięki temu nie zwariował - ale co utrzymało Bellatrix przy jako-tako przytomnym umyśle? Zawiera odniesienia, które mogą być niezrozumiane przez ludzi nieczytających lektur.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix została w końcu brutalnie wepchnięta do celi. Jej opór na nic się już nie przydał, drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte i Śmierciożerczyni została sama w celi.

Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, póki się nie rozejrzała.

A wtedy wrzasnęła.

Na sienniku, w swobodnej pozycji osoby siedzącej na kanapie przed kominkiem, siedział duch.

-Dzień dobry! – zawołał młodzieniec radośnie, skoczył na równe nogi i podszedł do Bellatrix – a nie przeleciał, jak hogwarckie duchy mają w zwyczaju. Bellatrix zauważyła, że kamienna ściana wokół siennika nosi stare ślady ognia. Pożar w Azkabanie?

-Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry – burknęła, ale nie starło to uśmiechu z twarzy ducha.

-No cóż, przyznasz chyba, że w porównaniu z innymi więźniami, masz trochę lepiej – zauważył duch. – Masz towarzystwo. Poprzedni, który tu ze mną był, prawie do samego końca pozostał… normalny. A przeżył tu ponad dwadzieścia lat.

Bellatrix ponuro skinęła głową.

-Jak długo tu jesteś? – zapytała niechętnie.

-A który mamy rok? – odpowiedział pytaniem duch.

-Tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty pierwszy. Jest późny listopad.

-W takim razie już prawie sto czterdzieści jeden lat. W tym sto czterdzieści jako duch.

-Chciało ci się tu zostać?

-Nie bardzo… ale nie miałem innego wyjścia.

Duch wrócił na siennik. Przez dobrą chwilę kiwał się na nim z przymkniętymi oczami. Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko wrzaskami młodego Croucha z sąsiedniej celi.

-Mam na imię Karol – odezwał się w końcu duch. – A ty?

-Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix… - duch rozmarzył się. – Pani wojen… oj, gdybyś ty żyła za naszych czasów…

Nagle poderwał się w górę.

-Powiedz mi, Bellatrix, proszę, powiedz mi… czy wiesz coś o Polsce?

W oczach Karola było coś takiego, że Bellatrix zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

-Chodzi ci o Polską Rzeczpospolitą Ludową? Ten mały kraik pomiędzy Niemcami a Związkiem Radzieckim?

-WRÓCIŁA? – zawył Karol i przetańczył celę wokół, wznosząc radosne okrzyki, a potem podbiegł do zakratowanego okienka w drzwiach celi. – Konrad! – zawołał. – POLSKA WRÓCIŁA!

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

-To najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim ży… - mruknął Karol, urwał i zaśmiał się. – Przepraszam.

-Kto to jest Konrad? – zapytała Bellatrix.

-To mój przyjaciel. Niedługo też go poznasz.

Bellatrix usiadła na sienniku.

-Jesteś w tym miejscu i tak się cieszysz? – zapytała. Karol skinął głową.

-Jestem duchem, dementorzy na mnie nie działają. Zresztą Konrad ich przekonał, żeby zostawili tę celę we względnym spokoju…

-Konrad też jest duchem?

-Niezupełnie. On ci to lepiej wyjaśni. Za co cię tu wsadzili?

Bellatrix zawahała się. Jeśli duch uzna odpowiedź za złą, to może odejść i zostawić ją całkiem samą – a miał przecież rację. Towarzystwo pomoże jej przetrwać do powrotu Czarnego Pana…

Przypomniała sobie, jak zareagował na wiadomość o istnieniu Polski.

-Chciałam… chciałam przywrócić mojego pana do władzy… - szepnęła. Karol ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.

-Gdybym miał czym, przytuliłbym cię – powiedział swobodnie. – Ja pragnąłem, by powróciła Polska.

-Zauważyłam. Konrad też?

-Też.

-A… Karol… mój mąż jest też tutaj… i mój szwagier… i mój przyjaciel… możesz im też pomóc?

Karol potrząsnął głową.

-Nie jestem w stanie opuścić tej celi. Ale mogę poprosić Konrada.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni widmową bibułkę i widmowy tytoń. Skręcił sobie papierosa i zapalił.

_Będę bardzo wdzięczna za komentarze. Możecie zgadywać, kim jest Karol i Konrad. Albo raczej – kim byli._


	2. Chapter 2

Każdego dnia, budząc się, Bellatrix widziała Karola palącego papierosa. Wprawdzie widmowy dym nie miał zapachu, ale ten zwyczaj ducha stał się irytujący.

-Palenie szkodzi – rzuciła od niechcenia. Karol roześmiał się gorzko.

-Mnie nie musisz tego mówić – powiedział, kładąc się na kamieniach. Zgasił papierosa i gapił się na sufit z tępym wyrazem twarzy. Po jego policzku spłynęły dwie duże łzy.

-Chciałbym móc stąd wyjść – westchnął. – Pewnie tak bardzo, jak ty…

-Jesteś duchem – przypomniała Bellatrix.

-Wiem. Ale gdy jeszcze żyłem, rzucono na mnie zaklęcie zabezpieczające, przez które nie byłbym w stanie opuścić tej celi. I dlatego też jestem duchem, bo inaczej odszedłbym dalej…

-Czy też dlatego jesteś trochę… mniej duchowy? To znaczy, normalne duchy latają, nie palą, nie kładą się, nie śpią…

-Nie, nie dlatego – Karol znów westchnął. – To znaczy, może do pewnego stopnia. Bo palenie, spanie i jedzenie to jest… to jest wypowiadanie życzeń. Konrad dostarcza mi energii.

-Kiedy będę mogła go poznać?

-Niedługo. Na pewno niedługo. Przychodzi tu co najmniej raz w tygodniu… o, to on.

Przez kraty w okienku w drzwiach zaglądał dementor. Bellatrix odsunęła się, ale Karol skoczył na równe nogi i podbiegł do niego.

-Konrad! – zawołał z radością. – Ogrzej się trochę.

Dementor być może coś powiedział, a być może nie. W każdym razie natychmiast przestał wysysać radość z celi. Otworzył drzwi i bezceremonialnie wszedł.

-Nazywam się Milijon… - wydyszał.  
>-A myślałam, że Konrad – zdziwiła się Bellatrix.<p>

-Bo widzisz, Bellatrix, to jest Konrad – powiedział Karol, wskazując na dementora. – Tylko czasami mu odbija. Konradzie, to jest Bellatrix, moja współlokatorka.

Dementor nazwany Konradem wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Bellatrix. Śmierciożerczyni nieśmiało ją uścisnęła. Dłoń dementora wydała się trochę cieplejsza i _żywsza_ niż powinna być…

Karol tymczasem znowu skręcał papierosa.

-Chcesz? – zwrócił się do Konrada, ten zaś przecząco potrząsnął głową. Karol wzruszył ramionami i zapalił. Bellatrix pomyślała, że znalazła się w jakimś zwariowanym śnie – bo przecież nie mogła naprawdę być w Azkabanie, w jednej celi z duchem, który sypiał i palił, i dementorem, który kontrolował swoje właściwości…

-Jesteśmy zupełnie realni – zapewnił Karol, jakby czytał w jej myślach. – Ja naprawdę kiedyś żyłem…

Tymczasem Konrad podniósł ręce do kaptura – i zdjął go, ukazując niemal ludzką twarz.

-A ja kiedyś byłem człowiekiem – powiedział. – Zostałem przemieniony w dementora, gdyż wyzywałem potężniejszych od siebie… i domagałem się głośno, „Daj mi rząd dusz!", no i wiadomo, że gdy niebiosa chcą kogoś pokarać, to spełniają jego życzenia… a teraz? Samotność… cóż po ludziach?

-No, no, Konrad, tylko nam tu nie improwizuj – zaśmiał się Karol. – Gdy mu daliśmy improwizować poprzednio, to się nie zamknął przez trzy godziny – wyjaśnił towarzyszce z celi.

-Dwie i pół – sprostował Konrad.

-Wszystko jedno, i tak nie musimy mieć ochoty tego słuchać…  
>-A ja ci coś przyniosłem – Konrad sięgnął za pazuchę i podał Karolowi fiolkę wypełnioną zielonkawym ni to płynem, ni to gazem. Duch podziękował i wypił zawartość. Natychmiast stał się trochę wyraźniejszy. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń i uśmiechnął się. Poklepał Bellatrix po ramieniu, a ona poczuła delikatny dotyk.<p>

-Jak to… - zaczęła, ale duch jej przerwał.

-To, co przyniósł mi Konrad, to życiowa energia…

-Wyssana z więźniów? – domyśliła się Śmierciożerczyni. Karol skinął głową.

-To dzięki temu mogę być trochę… trochę _żywy_. Mogę wypowiadać życzenia. Inaczej zanudziłbym się tu na śmie… - duch znów się roześmiał.

-Nie odzwyczaiłeś się przez te lata?

-Nieczęsto miewam towarzystwo, nie licząc Konrada… można o wielu rzeczach zapomnieć.

-Tak – prychnęła Bellatrix. – Można zapomnieć, że się jest martwym.

-Staram się z całych sił. A Konrad mi pomaga.

-Konrad… - Bellatrix niepewnie spojrzała na dementora. – Mógłbyś dla mnie coś zrobić?

-Wszystko dla tak pięknej damy – Konrad skłonił się lekko. – Aczkolwiek pozostali mogą coś podejrzewać, jeśli będę wchodził do każdej celi… więc wolałbym tego uniknąć.

-Ja… ja stąd wyjdę – Bellatrix przełknęła ślinę. – Gdy tylko mój pan powróci… ale muszę pozostać w jako takiej kondycji… i lepiej, żeby tak samo było z pozostałymi… tymi, którzy noszą ten Znak – podciągnęła rękaw.

-Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, jeśli tylko coś od ciebie dostanę…

-Co?

-Buzi.

_No to teraz wszyscy już wiedzą, kim jest Konrad. Jest w tym rozdziale też wskazówka co do tożsamości Karola. Wskazówki będą się pojawiać w każdym rozdziale, więc szukajcie uważnie!_


	3. Chapter 3

-Chcesz… chcesz mojej duszy? – westchnęła Bellatrix. Konrad potrząsnął głową.

-Nie chcę cię pocałować… chcę, żebyś ty mnie pocałowała. To zupełnie coś innego. No, daj buzi – wskazał na swój policzek. Bellatrix zawahała się.

-Nie bój się – mruknął Karol. – To powinno być całkowicie bezpieczne. A zresztą, co masz do stracenia?

-Duszę?

-No cóż, dusza ważna rzecz – przyznał duch, skręcając sobie kolejnego ducha papierosa. Potem odwrócił się plecami do pozostałej dwójki, jakby chciał im powiedzieć, że to nie jego sprawa. Bellatrix wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła do Konrada. Dementor był od niej wyższy, więc wspięła się na palce, żeby szybko cmoknąć go w policzek. Konrad uśmiechnął się szeroko i narzucił kaptur z powrotem. Opuścił celę.

-I jak, dusza na swoim miejscu? – zapytał Karol. Bellatrix skinęła głową. Duch rozpromienił się.

-Wiedziałem. Już przeszło sto czterdzieści lat Konrad nie miał kontaktu z żadną dziewczyną… biedaczek się wytęsknił.

Bellatrix nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Duch usiadł w kącie, wyciągnął z kieszeni widmowy sznurek i zaczął się nim bawić, nucąc jakąś dziwną melodię. Bellatrix zamknęła oczy. Melodia była miła i spokojna. Wręcz… senna…

Karol uśmiechnął się i odgarnął kosmyk włosów z twarzy śpiącej kobiety. Cieszył się z jej towarzystwa. Usiadł obok i nucił dalej, obserwując delikatny uśmiech na wargach Bellatrix.

Nawet dni nie były szczególnie jasne, ale nocami Bellatrix nie widziała zupełnie nic, poza Karolem i jego widmowymi przedmiotami. Wprawdzie większość czasu i tak przesypiała, ale zdarzało jej się budzić z krzykiem, a całkowita ciemność zdecydowanie nie pomagała.

-Spokojnie, jestem tutaj – mówił Karol. – Nie ma czego się bać…

-Nie lubię ciemności – mruknęła Bellatrix. Karol westchnął ciężko.

-Przepraszam – szepnął.

-Za co? – zdziwiła się Bellatrix.

-Za to, że jest tak ciemno – Karol odwrócił głowę.

-Wiesz – Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się blado – trochę mi oświetlasz tę celę…

-Wiem – westchnął Karol. – Ale nic nie wiem o żadnym innym duchu nawiedzającym to miejsce, a przecież usłyszałbym… Konrad by mi powiedział. Wszyscy inni mają tu egipskie ciemności, i to wszystko moja wina!

Ostatnie słowa ducha były przepełnione rozpaczą. Bellatrix pomachała ręką przez jego ramię.

-To nie twoja wina… - powiedziała. Karol potrząsnął głową.

-Moja. Gdyby nie ja, więźniowie dostawaliby nadal jakieś światło… a przeze mnie już nie chcą ryzykować – powiedział z goryczą w głosie. Bellatrix nie do końca go zrozumiała.

-Czy… czy to ma coś wspólnego… z tym, jak umarłeś? – zapytała nieśmiało. Karol jęknął i skinął głową. O więcej Bellatrix nie pytała.

_No i macie kolejną wskazówkę co do tożsamości Karola. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kiedy ukaże się następny rozdział… nie znacie dnia ani godziny! Ale komentarz z całą pewnością przyspieszy proces twórczy._


	4. Chapter 4

Wiosna sprawiła, że Karol zrobił się jeszcze bardziej radosny. Podśpiewywał piosenki po polsku, których Bellatrix nie rozumiała, ale brzmiały przyjemnie. W rytm piosenki szła w tę i z powrotem po celi.

- Dużo ich znasz? – zapytała. Karol skinął głową i rozpoczął nową.

_- W niedzielę rano, w niedzielę rano, drobny deszcz pada... a moja dziewczyna, a moja jedyna, ze mną nie gada..._

Konrad długo nie przychodził, ograniczając się do podania życia Karolowi przez zakratowane okienko w drzwiach.

- Obraził się? – zapytała Bellatrix. Karol potrząsnął głową.

- Nie sądzę. Nie wiem zresztą, o co miałby się obrazić. Niejeden raz miałem tu towarzystwo...

-W takim razie dlaczego nie wchodzi?

-Może ma gorszy czas albo... o szlag.

-Co się stało?

-Przetrzymuje mnie. Przyzwyczaja. Musi zbliżać się... – Karol zbladł jeszcze bardziej, jego oczy się rozszerzyły. – Lipiec.

-Co jest złego w lipcu? – zmarszczyła brwi Bellatrix. Karol machnął ręką.

-W lipcu umarłem – powiedział. Może nie miał ochoty o tym mówić, ale ciekawość już zżerała Bellatrix.

-A jak umarłeś? Zagłodziłeś się, jak większość?

Karol potrząsnął głową.

-Nie miałem jak się zagłodzić.

-Jak to?

-Widzisz, Bellatrix... zagłodzenie się polega na tym, że odmawiasz jedzenia.

-No... tak.

-A więc ktoś, kto nie dostaje jedzenia, nie ma możliwości „się zagłodzić".

-Nie... nie dawali ci jeść?

Karol skinął głową.

-Ani jeść, ani spać. Ja tu nie miałem spędzić dużo czasu... tylko do końca życia. A z założenia nie miało to być długo...

-Za co cię tu zamknęli?

-Za zorganizowanie grupy samokształcenia.

-Żartujesz, prawda?

-Jakżebym śmiał? Jestem śmiertelnie poważny!

Zapadła martwa, wręcz – grobowa cisza. Karol odwrócił wzrok.

-Wcale nie żartowałem – mruknął. – Chcieli, żebym wydał pozostałych.

-I... to dlatego rzucili na ciebie tę klątwę?

-Niezupełnie. Rzucili ją, gdy próbowałem uciec. Potem mnie bili... aż w końcu mnie złamali.

-Wydałeś swoich kolegów?

-Co? Nie, nie mógłbym. I tak czekała mnie śmierć, więc pomyślałem... pomyślałem, że nie mam nic do stracenia. Popełniłem samobójstwo.

-Jak? Powiesiłeś się?

Karol milczał.

-Zbyt... zbyt osobiste? – domyśliła się Bellatrix. Karol potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, już za dużo czasu minęło... po prostu bardzo wcześnie o to zapytałaś. Przed lipcem.

-No to... jak?

-Spaliłem się.

Tym razem to Bellatrix nie mogła wykrztusić ani słowa. Patrzyła tylko na Karola szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jej towarzysz z celi uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Masz minę, jakbyś ducha zobaczyła – powiedział. To wywołało histeryczny śmiech ze strony Bellatrix.

-A ty to niby co jesteś? – zapytała kobieta. Karol wzruszył ramionami.

-Duchem – przyznał.

-No ale jak to: spaliłeś się? Jak można się spalić?

-Na sienniku. Kaganek pod siennik i... rano zimny trup. Myślałem, że śmierć mnie uwolni. Ale niestety. Nie przewidziałem, że strażnicza klątwa mnie przytrzyma. A potem jeszcze doszła Klątwa Feniksa.

-Ale... przecież ona jest zakazana!

-Zgadza się... zakazali jej z trzy lata po mojej śmierci.

-I to znaczy, że...

-...że będę teraz przeżywał moją śmierć. Przykro mi. Nie będę zbyt dobrym towarzystwem.

Karol odwrócił się plecami do Bellatrix. Nie chciał już więcej mówić.

_Następny rozdział będzie ostatnim. To ostatnia szansa na odgadnięcie tożsamości Karola! (25 punktów)  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Przepraszam za zwłokę, dopracowywanie tego rozdziału zajęło mi kupę czasu. Mam nadzieję, że warto wam było czekać._

Konrad przyszedł jeszcze raz, na samym początku lipca. Tym razem, poza ciepławym „trzymaj się", nie poświęcił ani chwili Bellatrix. Całą uwagę skupił na Karolu.

- Wytrzymasz to – uspokajał ducha. – Tyle razy to już przeżyłeś, o ile to dobre słowo. Po wszystkim przyniosę ci dużo życia... trzy fiolki. Bądź dzielny.

Karol jedynie kiwał głową, od czasu do czasu pociągając nosem. Bellatrix wcześniej niewiele wiedziała o Klątwie Feniksa. Sądziła, że ta zmuszała ofiarę do przeżywania własnej śmierci co rok – Karol uświadomił ją, że się myliła. Klątwa Feniksa zmuszała ofiarę do przeżywania ostatnich kilku dni życia. A te dla ducha nie były przyjemne.

Konrad gładził Karola po włosach, trzymając go za rękę. Szeptał mu do ucha kojące słowa, gdy Bellatrix posilała się rzadką breją, która nie smakowała już nawet w połowie tak źle, jak na początku odsiadki. Patrzyła na nietypowych przyjaciół. Przez dość długi czas obaj siedzieli na zimnej posadzce, aż nagle Konrad odskoczył. Na początku Bellatrix nie widziała dlaczego, ale po pewnej chwili zauważyła, że Karol nie wygląda już całkiem jak duch. Nabierał kolorów, stawał się mniej przezroczysty. Konrad skierował się do drzwi, na odchodnym ostrzegając Bellatrix, by ta pod żadnym pozorem nie dotykała ducha. Śmierciożerczyni była jak sparaliżowana, Karol wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Nagle upadł, jakby ktoś zadał mu cios w plecy.

- NIE POWIEM! – wrzasnął. Na jego plecach pojawiła się krew. Bellatrix zadrżała. Wiele razy widziała tortury, wiele razy sama je stosowała, ale widok osoby torturowanej bez kata był przerażający. Czy raczej – katów. Sądząc po częstotliwości, z jaką Karolowi zadawano ciosy, robiły to co najmniej dwie osoby.

- Nie powiem, nie powiem, nie powiem! – powtarzał Karol z zadziwiającą siłą, zważywszy jego stan. Wreszcie – Bellatrix zdawało się, że minęły całe godziny – ciosy przestały spadać na plecy chłopaka. Karol skulił się i cicho pochlipywał.

- Nie powiem, nie powiem, nie powiem... – pojękiwał. Bellatrix miała ochotę go podnieść, dodać otuchy, ale pamiętała ostrzeżenie dementora. Zamiast tego przykucnęła o krok od ducha.

- W porządku, będzie dobrze – powiedziała. – Jestem przy tobie...

Wiedziała, jak beznadziejnie to brzmiało, ale liczyła, że choć trochę pocieszy to Karola, jednak ten zdawał się nawet nie słyszeć jej słów. Mimo to je powtarzała, póki przez zakratowane okienko w drzwiach nie zajrzał Konrad.

- On cię nie słyszy – powiedział litościwie dementor. – Jest jakby... w przeszłości. Dlatego masz go nie dotykać, przeciągnęłoby cię w czasie. Do dziewiętnastego wieku.

Bellatrix ze strachem odsunęła się od nadal pochlipującego ducha. Karol nadal powtarzał swoją mantrę, coraz ciszej, już niemal szeptem. Nagle mocno zadygotał, jakby ktoś nim potrząsnął, i znowu, i znowu... stracił przytomność, ale zaraz został ocucony. Bellatrix odwróciła wzrok. Nie chciała już patrzeć.

Mantra ducha zdawała się nie mieć końca. Bellatrix ledwie dawała radę spać. Chlipanie i powtarzane szeptem „nie powiem" towarzyszyły jej w każdej chwili. Ledwie kilka razy rzuciła okiem na dygoczącego ducha. To tak wyglądało bohaterstwo. Bohater nie był rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, odbijającym ciosy i klątwy z uśmiechem na ustach; przeciwnie, bohater był zagłodzonym, wycieńczonym niemal chłopcem, odzianym w brudne, podarte szmaty, zalanym krwią, zasmarkanym i zapłakanym... ale mimo to, trzymającym się swoich ideałów. „Nie powiem". Nie wydał swoich towarzyszy. Bellatrix mimowolnie wspomniała Karkarowa. Karol i Igor – dwaj Słowianie, a tak różni. Karkarow w zamian za _szansę_ uwolnienia wydał wszystkich towarzyszy, których znał – w Bellatrix zawrzało na myśl o kuzynie, Evanie, który zginął, zanim jeszcze zdrajca go wydał – a Karola nie złamało głodzenie, brak snu i tortury.

Przez następną dobę Karol jedynie dygotał i pochlipywał, wciąż powtarzając te dwa słowa. Konrad się nie pojawiał. Inni dementorzy zdawali się omijać tę celę, zapewne na prośbę towarzysza, i Bellatrix brakowało towarzystwa... aczkolwiek nie aż tak, żeby zapraszać normalnych dementorów.

Po jednym dniu przerwy Karol znów był bity. Jego krzyki odbijały się echem od ścian celi, ale nadal były to te same słowa. Bellatrix zastanawiała się, ile jeszcze czasu pozostało do śmierci chłopaka. Czuła, że Karol powinien jej kogoś przypominać, ale nie miała pojęcia, kogo. Chciała myśleć, że to nic ważnego, ale ta myśl nie dawała jej spokoju.

Oprawcy mieli stały rytm: dzień tortur, dzień bez. Bellatrix osobiście preferowała chaos i nieprzewidywalność, ale wolała nie dyskutować na ten temat z Karolem. Rozumiała, że z jego perspektywy tortury wyglądały zupełnie inaczej.

Siódmego dnia Karol się złamał. Bellatrix widziała, z jaką trudnością niemal czołgał się w kierunku siennika. Wsunął pod legowisko kaganek. Czekał długo. Gdy wreszcie się rozpaliło, wył z bólu, jak przy klątwie Cruciatus. Bellatrix zadrżała. Wiedziała już, że Karol przypominał jej Franka Longbottoma.

Ledwie Karol na nowo stracił kolory, do celi wszedł Konrad. Dementor zdjął kaptur.

- Witaj z powrotem – powiedział, ściskając ducha. Potem wyjął zza pazuchy pięć fiolek esencji życiowej. Trzy z nich podał Karolowi, jedną – Bellatrix.

- Pewnie, łamię regulamin, ale nie byłoby uprzejmie wykluczyć cię ze świętowania – puścił do niej oko. – Zdrowie Karola Levittoux, najwierniejszego przyjaciela, jakiego można sobie wyobrazić!

Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się do ducha i wychyliła fiolkę do dna. Rozkaszlała się. Esencja życiowa paliła gardło, ale po chwili po ciele Śmierciożerczyni rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło.

- Niedługo przyjdę znowu – obiecał Konrad, gdy Karol oddał mu puste fiolki. – Teraz jestem trochę zajęty, numer osiemdziesiąt trzy powinien zaraz kończyć obchód...

- Numer osiemdziesiąt trzy? – Bellatrix zmarszczyła brwi.

- Większość dementorów nie ma imion. Wszyscy mamy numery...

Zanim Konrad dokończył wypowiedź, przerwał mu zimny głos.

- Numer czterdzieści cztery! – syknął jakiś inny dementor. – Kończ te pogaduchy! Północny korytarz sam się nie sprawdzi!

Konrad westchnął i opuścił celę.

- Do zobaczenia jutro – mruknął. Karol uśmiechnął się do Bellatrix.

- I co? Gdy ma się dobrych przyjaciół, można tu wytrzymać – powiedział. Kobieta skinęła głową.

- Wy dwaj to najlepsze, co mogło mi się tutaj przytrafić...

KONIEC

_Ładnie proszę o komentarze. W końcu to już ostatni rozdział..._


End file.
